Pillow Talk
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: StackhouseMarkham. What do you talk about after sex? SLASH


Pillow Talk

* * *

Jamie Markham sighed and caught his breath, relaxing into the pillows, the heat from the body next to him radiated outward and seemed to warm the entire room. The small cramped beds of Atlantis were the bane of a lover's existence and Jamie had cursed them on several occasions.

He glanced at his bedmate.

Adam Stackhouse was sitting up against the head bored reading a book he'd borrowed from Dr. McKay.

Jamie frowned. "I'm the younger one and I still don't understand why it takes me longer to catch my breath then you," he groused.

"Especially considering I do all the work too." Adam didn't look up from the book, just flipped the page.

Jamie whacked him on thigh then sniffed and pouted, it was how he got away with sneaking food out of the kitchens.

"The pout doesn't work on me."

Jamie glared and started sulking. "If you treat all your lovers like this I can understand why you were single when you came to Atlantis!" He snarled.

Adam snorted. "My other lovers didn't complain half as much as you do. Though they weren't as funny either." Adam said thoughtfully as he looked up, zoned out for a second then shook his head and went back to his book.

Jamie frowned.

Adam managed to get through four more pages before he realized Jamie was staring at him and it finally bugged him enough to look at the other man.

"What?" he got edgy, it bothered him when people stared at him, Jamie loved to be the center of attention.

"How many people did you sleep with before me?" Jamie asked Adam dropped his book.

"WHAT?"

"How many-"

"I heard the question! Why the hell would you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Adam said dryly.

"And satisfaction brought it back!"

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Yes, how many?"

"I don't know," Adam muttered defensively leaning down to recover his book.

Jamie paused for a moment, admiring the curve of the other man's hip before continuing. "Seriously man, how many?"

"You sound like girl." Adam glared sitting back up.

"How many?" Jamie pressed he could be very, _very_ stubborn.

"Uh," Adam closed his eyes and pretended to think. "I don't remember."

"THAT MANY!" Jamie squawked, sitting up quickly, the blanket falling around his waist.

"What do you mean 'that many'?" Adam looked up, jumping at the other man's cry.

"If you can't remember how many then that's a damn lot!" Jamie raged.

"Why are you so upset, you're the one who wanted to know!" Adam said, confused by the turn in the conversation.

"I didn't want to actually know!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because!"

"Because why? That doesn't make any sense."

"Because-gaah! Never mind. Just go away."

"It's my room," Adam pointed out dryly, Jamie twitched then flung himself down on the bed, turning his back to Adam and pulling the blanket up to his chin. He obviously wasn't leaving.

Adam raised an eyebrow then went back to his book shaking his head, sometimes he really, _really_ didn't understand the man, but then he probably didn't want to.

He finished two more chapters before finally turning to Jamie. The other man hadn't moved an inch from his original position which meant he was pretty ticked. He put the book on the nightstand and slid under the covers, Jamie promptly pulled them all over to his side leaving Adam with nothing. Adam wondered what he'd do if he started laughing. He decided not to chance it and moved over so he was spooned against Jamie's back. The other man scooted away.

"I thought you liked it when I do that?" Adam asked or rather whispered suggestively.

"I like it when you do a lot of things!" Jamie snapped before he could stop himself.

Adam moved closer, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Jamie moved away again and promptly fell off the bed with a startled cry. This time he couldn't help it and Adam burst out laughing. Jamie scrambled up, still holding the blanket and glaring at him.

"I'm leaving." He huffed indignantly and Adam could see he was really upset. As the other man head to the door Adam bit back asking 'where are you planning to go without cloths' and grabbed him. Pulling him back down and into his lap, resting the other man's back against his chest.

"Relax Jamie, I'm sorry I laughed." He apologized soothingly into his ear. Jamie growled and tried to get away but Adam had always been better at hand to hand combat and held him easily. He trapped his arms at his sides and slid his hands down to his thighs, stroking softly. The other man tensed.

"Knock it off!" Jamie growled. Adam's hands stilled but didn't leave.

"Why are you being such a dick, man?"

"You're the one being a bastard!"

Adam sighed. "Jamie….I'm sorry if anything I said or did upset you, okay?"

As usual Jamie couldn't stay mad at the man for very long. And moments later he gave up. He whispered softly. "Okay."

"Good now would you mind telling me what exactly pissed you off, because I haven't got a clue."

Jamie was quiet for a while and Adam almost thought he wasn't going to answer.

"I was just…jealous. I haven't had that many boyfriends or lovers and you've had a few from the sounds of it." His cheek rested against Adam shoulder, facing away from the man.

Adam sighed. "Jamie….all my other lovers were women."

"WHAT?" Jamie jerked around to face him, his mouth open in shock.

"Well, there were a couple guys when I was younger but mostly it was women." Adam explained. Jamie's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

" Ur…are you serious, wait then how did you know how to…Wait you mean for once I'm the first man!"

Adam shook his head. "I said most, Jamie, not all."

"Oh," Jamie pouted. "I liked thinking I was the first."

Adam raised an eyebrow but reframed from commenting, instead he began stroking his thighs again.

Out of the blue Adam asked. "What about you?"

Jamie blinked and turned to him. "What do you mean?" he asked as he maneuvered them so they were lying down and Adam was on top.

"How many before me?" Adam asked, nipping at his neck.

"I don't remember-okay, okay relax I was just joking!" Adam slid his hand back down Jamie stomach. "Uh, there was Marcello in Brazil, John in Britain, Lee in Japan-ooohhh!" He moaned, when Adam stroked him, his warm fingers wrapped around his cock.

"I changed my mind I don't want to know."

Jamie nodded mutely, thrusting his hips in time with Adam's strokes.

"But I'm the best." Adam stated possessively capturing his mouth again.

Jamie moaned. "Definitely." He agreed against the kiss. "But your burning your little black book when we get home." He added and Adam laughed against his lips, pulling back to look down into his passion darkened eyes.

"Definitely." And now his eyes were darkening too, like they did when he took Jamie hard and fast and fucked him into the mattress.

Jamie grinned, he was still deliciously sore from the last time Adam had taken him, but one of the things he'd discovered about his lover was that he had almost inhuman stamina. Well, he wasn't going to complain

* * *

…darfod…


End file.
